An analog-to-digital (A/D) converter (ADC) system may be used to generate digital codes which represent the level of an analog signal. A direct radio-frequency (RF) sampling receiver may be used to receive and directly digitize a high frequency analog signal. An analog-to-digital converter system for digitizing a signal in a direct radio-frequency sampling receiver may be required to operate at high speed.